Century Angels
by HikaruAngel
Summary: Soon, Misakichi has a shot as the top deus in Japan in a fight against Hikaru*, a renowed 5 time World Angelic Championship winner. Unfortunately, all does not turn out as Misakichi wanted. But new hope arrives when Hikaru* invites her to the upcoming Wor
1. Angelic Championships

Century Angels

Hey u pples! Yeah, another story from the newbie.  This time its about **_Angelic Layer_**. Hope u like it! Beware I changed something! C'mon of course! ^.^ (evil glint) Maybe I'll tell u. NAH!!! That'd b no fun!

Mai comments 

Background noise * *

Character thinking = =

Talking "" (DUH!!!)

Hikaru*- Human Hikaru

Hikaruh- Angel Hikaru

Chapter 1

Tokyo, Japan

* Scream * The crowd roared as the announcer welcomed Hikaru*, the renowned five time winner of the World Angelic Championship (which happens every three years) and the best angel maker in the world. 

"Now is Misaki's chance to prove herself a super strong deus," the announcer cried, "by having an angelic fight with Hikaru*!"

Hikaru* appeared at the stage entrance. Ohjiro gasped. = She's here! =

Misaki blushed when Hikaru* wished her good luck and sat down at the layer. Immediately she jammed on her gear, tensely. = This is our chance to win it all, Hikaruh! =

"ANGELIC FIGHT!!!" the announcer boomed. * YEH!!! *

Misaki focused on the layer. = ATTACK, Hikaruh, with Rolling Thunder! =

Hikaru* saw a blur of red and white comings towards Hikari, her angel. = You know what to do, Hikari. Frequency, fire-thunder shield! =

Immediately, Hikari sent frequency on the ground, producing a wind shield. Then she added some static electricity from her cord to create electricity and tiny flames from sparks. When Hikaruh hit it a few seconds later, she bounced backwards, receiving a lot of damage.

Misaki gasped. = Hikaruh! =

Hikaru* mourned quietly in her heart. Isn't it obvious that she loves angels and cares for them? = Hikari, spin kick! =

Hikari reacted quickly and sent recovering Hikaru off the layer.

"Wow!" the announcer yelled. " Just a matter of seconds and the fight is over!"

Hikaru* threw off her gear and ran over to Misaki.

"Is your angel okay?" Hikaru* asked. "Never mind, I'll heal her."

She pulled Misaki outside. Katoro-chan and Ohjiro jogged after them when they saw them leaving.

"You were amazing, sis!" Katoro-chan exclaimed. "You…"

"Hey!" Ringo called. "Whose side are you on? Oh yeah, Misakichi, great job even though you didn't win."

"Did you say 'sis', Katoro-chan?" Misaki asked. 

"Oh, I forgot!" Katoro-chan replied. "Meet my sister, Hikaru* Yusuki."

When they turned around, they saw Ohjiro quietly speaking to Hikaru*. 

"You did great," Ohjiro said, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Hikaru* grew hot. 

"Umm, sis?" Katoro-chan said. 

Suddenly Hikaru* and Ohjiro snapped out of their trance.

"Oh here," Hikaru* said, giving cards both Ohjiro and Misakichi. "Both of you are going to be in this year's Championship."

"What's that?" Ringo asked, x-amining the card.

"It's a competition for the top four deuses in each country," Ohjiro explained. "This year, the United States, which is one of the top countries (besides Japan) in Angelic Layer, is hosting the Championship. They r usually in second or third place since Hikaru* and Hikari r unbeatable!" No angel can even touch Hikari!!!!"

Hikaru* tapped Ohjiro's shoulder and quietly whispered, "Get back on topic!!!"

"When is this Championship?" Misakichi asked.

"In two days," Ohjiro and Hikaru* replied in unison.

"But don't worry," Hikaru* continued. "I got a time lot for us to practice and help your angel improve her tactics. Besides you're not the only one that is new. Athena is a newbie 2. We'll b practicing together since there r team deus fights."

"Anyway," Ohjiro said, "there are practice centers at the competition. Your plane ticket is in a special pocket in your invitation. Don't loose it!"

"Thanks!" Misakichi said. "So when will we practice?"

Looks like now hope has arrived! Will Misakichi b able 2 prove herself worthy of a great title? U'll c next time!


	2. A New Challenge

Chapter 2 Hikaru*'s house * RING * Misakichi and Katoro-chan stepped in the house. Dazed, she found herself staring at dozens of award displays mainly made up by Hikaru*'s Angelic Awards, Academic achievements and many certificates from college. Noises of packing filled the room as she saw Ohjiro and Athena in the waiting room. "Hi!" Hikaru* called, just noticing her. "Hey Katoro-chan, would u quit fighting with Hatoko? Ure soooooo annoying!!!!!!!!!" "Shut up, sis!" Katoro-chan yelled back. "This is 4 mi 2 settle!!!!" Hikaru* shook her head and mumbled, "They'll never learn." Misaki was totally confused. = I've never seen Katoro-chan this mad before! Is it 'cause of mi? = "Sorry," Hikaru* apologized, "Its hectic 4 us since Katoro-chan n Hatoko r coming 2 the Championships. They're going 2 pack while we go 2 the practice center so we can c each other's strengths. C'mon, lets go be4 I need 2 break up another fight." Misakichi followed the teenz. = So that why Hikaru* asked Katoro-chan 2 pull mi over so early, 4 practice be4 she got bombarded with problems. I'm glad I'm n only child. =  
-------------------------- * WHRRRR! * Misakichi covered her ears tightly n set Hikaru* a confused look. "What's that sound?" Misakichi asked. "Just the turbine they use 2 keep the place running," Hikaru* answered. "It costs a lot 2 run this place all on electricity that they have 2 pay 4. So they use a turbine 2 do most of the work so we don't have 2 pay s much. So lets get going." Hikaru* unpacked her laptop and Angelic gear. Within minutes, she was checking up on all the angel n giving them an upgrade on their chips. Afterwards, they were up n ready 2 have some practice fights against virtual angels. Misaki and Hikaru* beat the virtual angel in no time while Athena had trouble with the new gear. = Do we have 2 wear this specific kind?!?!?!?!? = Ohjiro, on the other hand, was on Hikaru*'s second laptop and watching past fights 2 improve his angel's skills. Soon, their time was up n they started 2 pack up. Lady Sai suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Good luck," Lady Sai wished. "Thanks, Sai," Hikaru* thanked. "I wish it could have been the top five so u could come." "I'm cool," Lady Sai answered. "Anyway, I had enough from last time's Championship." "Ure on!" Ohjiro replied. "At least this is only once every three years. Its kind of annoying making up work when ure gone." "Its kinda cool," Hikaru* protested. "Well, ure a genius!" Ohjiro exclaimed. "Not only but u got out of college this year with ure Ph.D.!" "Makes no difference!" Hikaru* answered. "Whatever," Ohjiro commented. "C ya tomorrow!" Athena and Misakichi chorused and were relieved 2 get out of the fight.  
------------------------- "Flight number F10 is ready 2 depart," the flight attendant announced. "Please put ure seat belt on 2 keep u rocking from the force." It was the day they were leaving. Misakichi's stomach fumbled around. This was her first time ever 2 the Championships n she was scared 2 death!!!! Katoro-chan and Hatoko started their bickering again. Athena sat next her n was staring out the window. Ohjiro was looking over Hikaru*'s shoulder 2 peer at the laptop. Misakichi blacked out as the plane took flight from the anxiousness that the Championship gave her.  
--------------------------- * GROAN * Misakichi's eyes fluttered open 2 find Athena shaking her. Misakichi looked out the window. = Huh? Where r we? It looks just like Japan. Have we returned? = "Come on," Athena said. "Its time 2 get off!" "We're there already?" Misakichi asked. "Yes, sleepyhead." Ohjiro answered. "U'll have a better sleep tonight when we get 2 the hotel." Misakichi faithfully followed the teenz from the plane in2 cab. Hikaru* covered Hatoko and Misakichi's eyes, since they were reclining on her shoulder. Ohjiro smiled as Katoro-chan and Athena let the darkness claim them also. Soon, the younger ones were carried up, one by one, 4 a good night's sleep.  
---------------------------- * SCREAM * The crowd roared as each deus was presented in the arena. Soon they were paired off 4 individual fights. "First off," the announcer boomed, "Misaki of Japan against an equally powerful deus, Roslyn Gomerick of the United States! She was the second place winner in the American Angelic face-off!" Misaki shook hands with Roslyn and paced Hikaru( on the layer. She jabbed her gear on immediately n focused. = If I'm going 2 win this match, I'm going 2 have 2 fully trust Hikaru with the fighting n remember all that Hikaru*, Ohjiro, Athena and Katoro-chan taught mi. = "ANGELIC FIGHT!!!!!!!!" the announcer yelled. Misaki let Roslyn take first move. Roslyn called the attack of Heavy Weight Kick. Misaki suddenly remembered her fight with Sai n smirked. = OK Hikaru(, dodge n deliver a combo of Rolling Thunder, Cosmic Toss n a High Kick 2 finish it off. = Hikaru( reacted quickly n dodged the kick. The light speed dodge left Roslyn's angel stuck in the layer itself. Then, Hikaru( started the rampage of high powered n light speed kicks, more known as Rolling Thunder, n delivered lots of damage 2 the trapped angel. Seconds later, Hikaru( picked up its arms and swung it with great power into the air n finished the perfect combo with a three twirling High Kicks in the head, stomach n shin. The attack left Roslyn's angel at the edge of the layer, faltering 2 get up. Misakichi was surprised that the attack didn't get the angel off the layer. = Hurry, Hikaru(, another high power High Kick. = Hikaru( reacted 2 the instructions with light speed n delivered the final blows. Roslyn's angel flew off n in2 her lap. "N Misakichi proves herself stronger than the Heavy Weight angel deus, Roslyn Gomerick!!!!!' the announcer boomed. Misaki grinned at her team at he sidelines. They all put their thumbs up 4 her as she went 2 sit down. "Next up, Hikaru Yusuki of Japan against the United States' greatest weapon in Angelic Layer, Tamayo Yuyu!!!!!!" the announcer yelled. Tamayo sat at the layer. Ohjiro's mouth hung wide open. = It's Hikaru*'s oldest rival from her first time at the Championships! = "So I c u have moved 2 the U.S. so u could have a chance at the finals," Hikaru* told Tamayo. "Yes," Tamayo answered, "N this time, I'll be the one tasting sweet victory." "That will never happen," Hikaru* muttered with her eyes narrowed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- Uh oh! Looks like Hikaru* n her old rival have finally met back on the layer! Will Hikaru* prove herself worthy of her old title, Unbeatable Deus, against her old rival? Find out the fight next time! C ya!!!! 


End file.
